1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and more particularly, the connector comprising a waterproof rubber ring provided in an engaging hole formed in the housing of a female connector so as to seal the space between the inner surface of the engaging hole and the outer surface of a male connector inserted into the female connector, namely, prevent the occurrence of a breakdown effectively.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An example of a conventional connector of this kind is described below with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7. A waterproof rubber ring 2 is installed in an engaging hole 1a, formed on a housing 1 of the female connector, for inserting the male connector (not shown) thereinto. The waterproof rubber ring 2 is provided to seal the space between the inner peripheral surface of the engaging hole 1a and the peripheral surface of the male connector. A pair of stopper projections 2a and 2a is formed on the peripheral surface of the rubber ring 2. A pair of stopper openings 1b and 1b is formed on the peripheral surface of the connector housing 1. Each of the stopper projections 2a and 2a engages each of the stopper openings 1b and 1b. In this manner, the rubber ring 2 is fixed to the connector housing 1.
The stopper openings 1b and 1b penetrate through the wall of the connector housing 1. There is a short insulation distance between a terminal (not shown) inserted into a terminal accommodating hole 1c (not shown) as well as a connector (not shown) of the male connector and the peripheral surface of the connector housing 1. Consequently, if a high voltage is applied from the terminals to a metal component adjacent to the peripheral surface of the connector housing 1, electric current flows from the terminals to the metal component via the stopper openings 1b and 1b. As a result, a breakdown occurs in the connector housing 1.